


Влюблённый секретарь

by NikMac



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Het, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В сражении за руку и сердце строгой начальницы самый страшный противник — её мечта.<br/>История написана в 2011году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Влюблённый секретарь

**Author's Note:**

> История написана на конкурс «Весенние ориджинальные игры» на тему «А в городе медленно, но уверенно наступает весна...» от команды «Звездные воины». 
> 
> Огромная благодарность команде и EarthlyWays, Хвосторожка, Эсперанса и Adiari — ваша дружеская поддержка и замечания очень помогли. Спасибо вам от души! 
> 
> Бета: Эсперанса.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Такие, как она, Стасу никогда не нравились.

— Станислав Александрович, зайдите ко мне.

Он ждал её звонка с самого утра, готовил документы с вечера, а сердце ёкнуло, как и всегда, вмиг похолодели руки. 

Взять папку — это раз. Поправить галстук, одёрнуть пиджак — два. Теперь остановиться у зеркала, проверить, вдруг что-то не в порядке. 

Стас скривился. Физиологические двадцать три в его худосочном варианте категорически отказывались выглядеть больше чем восемнадцатью. И это не изменишь. В отличие от причёски — сегодня же заехать в парикмахерскую, и никаких проблем. И как он раньше не заметил? Волосы настолько отросли, что даже вьются. Ангелочек, блин. Повезло ещё, глаза не голубые. А то б насмешками достали до печёнок. Хотя и так ими достали.

Может, всё-таки очки купить? С простыми стёклами, тяжёлую тёмную оправу... Есть ли шанс, что с ними он будет выглядеть хотя б чуть-чуть постарше?

Стоп! О чём это он думает? К-кретинище! Начальство же ждёт. А ждать оно не любит.

Давай вперёд! Банзай! Безумству храбрых воспоём мы песню...

Стас вздохнул. Не сработало. Сколько не подбадривай себя глупыми шуточками — не помогает.

Он ещё помедлил у двери. Латунная ручка приятно охладила вспотевшую ладонь. Вдох — глубокий, долгий, чтоб хватило духу безоружным (папка не в счёт) забраться в клетку с тигром. 

Тигрицей, чтоб её.

— Доброе утро, Лариса Константиновна.

Лоснящийся рыже-чёрный бок, недовольно дёргающийся хвост, прищур зелёных глаз и взгляд — словно бы примеривающийся: расстояние, препятствия, удобно ль для прыжка? 

— Ну что вы мнётесь? Заходите!

Ага, далековато, лучше приманить жертву поближе.

Стас закрыл дверь, отрезая себе последние пути к отступлению. Тотчас стих продирающий до позвоночника сквозняк, смолк угрожающе-стрекочущий шелест. Жалюзи — плотные, тёмно-рыжие, под цвет волос хозяйки кабинета — вернулись на место. Мечущиеся по полу и стенам полоски солнечного света исчезли. 

В кабинете воцарился привычный полумрак, только горела настольная лампа. В круге тёплого, яркого света — исчёрканные красным бумаги, постукивающая по столешнице металлическая ручка, соблазнительно-глубокий вырез белой блузки...

— Станислав Александрович, ну что вы встали? Опять в облаках витаете? Работу за вас кто делать будет? И если за вас найдётся кому, то за меня — нет. Не тратьте моё время зря! Докладывайте уже.

Стас выругался про себя, коротко выдохнул сквозь зубы — немного помогло. И он, растянув губы в извиняющейся улыбке, за которую сам себя не уважал, сам себя ненавидел, торопливо заговорил. Счета, письма, предложения, приглашения, отчёт бухгалтера, докладная завхоза... скучная канцелярщина, нудятина — и не отвлекаться, на Ларису Константиновну сейчас лучше вообще не смотреть.

— Довольно. Сейчас сделайте мне кофе. А встречу с аудитором перенесите на вторую половину дня, если он сможет. Нет — тогда на завтра... Чего вы ждёте, Станислав Александрович? Идите, хватит уже спать.

Хлопнуть бы дверью — а он её закрыл с едва слышным щелчком, старательно придержав за ручку. Швырнуть бы папку — он её положил, почти аккуратно, всего одно письмо полетело в темноту, под стол. Ослабить душащий галстук — его он едва не порвал. Карандаш в руках сломался — теперь только выбросить. Что Стас и сделал, зашвырнув обломки в угол просторной приёмной.

Как он жалок.

Нервы ни к чёрту. 

Уйти, уволиться? Ага, конечно, прям сейчас.

Он уже пытался соскочить. Февральский отпуск (всего-то две недели без злобной тигрицы поблизости), и он готов был лезть на стену с тоски. Вернулся, думал, скажет всё, как есть, — не удалось. В её присутствии язык словно отнимался, с себя противно.

Телефон ожил резкой трелью.

— Мой кофе, Станислав Александрович. Сколько раз мне вас просить выполнить простейшее задание? Или оно для вас слишком сложно?!

Что-то хрустнуло, пластмассовые обломки, стержень и ободки-пружинки посыпались на стол.

Как же он её ненавидел. До дрожи, до бешенства, до пятен на влажных простынях. 

Кому такие нравятся? Кому?! Ростом с него, а это почти сто восемьдесят сантиметров, только плотнее, крепче, ни помады, ни накрашенных ресниц, командный голос, грубость, безграничная, никем не сбиваемая спесь — генеральша в юбке, вот только Стас её в юбке ни разу за год и не видел. Нет в ней ни нежности, ни мягкости. И никаких надежд.

— Станислав Александрович, задержитесь.

Под её взглядом хотелось провалиться сквозь пол, прямо в цех. Может, повезло бы, и приземлился на диван — один из тех, что выпускает мебельная фабрика едва ли не рычащей фурии.

— Виноват.

— Конечно виноваты.

Солнце за окном спряталось за набежавшие тучи, стало совсем темно. Дождь, что ли, собирается? А может, и снег. Так холодно. И голые пока ещё ветви деревьев обречённо стучатся в стекло, будто просят открыть, словно пытаются спрятаться от налетевшего ветра. 

Честно, руки уже опускаются.

— Может, подскажите, что мне с вами делать, а, Станислав Александрович? Что с вами такое творится? В последнее время вы стали совершенно невыносимы. И раньше были не подарок, но сейчас ваша рассеянность не знает границ. А может... Хм. Вы влюбились, что ли?

Стас шагнул вперёд, пытаясь выдохнуть застрявшее в глотке «да». 

— Тогда понятно. Хотя подобная причина ваше поведение никоим образом не извиняет.

Внезапное прикосновение — захват запястья, не по-женски сильный, ощущался как ожог.

— Возьмитесь наконец за ум, Станислав. Вы ведь хороший мальчик, так приложите старание. Иначе уволю к чёртовой матери, не вспомню ни прошлых заслуг, ни протекцию вашего отца. Вы поняли меня?

Вот тут-то Стас и смог выдавить из себя заветное «да». Но, определённо, немного припоздал.

— Тогда идите. И больше никаких фантазий на рабочем месте. Два раза я повторять не собираюсь. 

Ну и как его в такую угораздило втрескаться? Вот как?

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

— И как мне поступить? Явлюсь одна, и будет ещё хуже, чем в прошлый раз. Представь: родители, бабушка, три её двоюродных сестры, четыре тётки...

Стас поставил поднос на край стола. Казалось, его приход остался незамеченным, но Лариса, прикрыв телефонную трубку рукой, сказала:

— Спасибо, Станислав Александрович. Можете быть свободны на сегодня.

Равнодушный взгляд, брошенный вскользь, Стасу не понравился. Лучше уж злой, чем такой, от которого ощущаешь себя наравне со стулом или этажеркой, модель № 16, тип «Эконом-стандарт».

— Нет, Кать. О чём ты говоришь? Это тебе не Москва. У нас таких агентств нет, да и, вообще, это смешно. Как ты себе представляешь меня, заказывающей такое... такого...

Прикрывая за собой дверь, Стас ещё раз взглянул на Ларису. Она мрачно смотрела в окно, дергала себя за растрёпанную чёлку.

— Я знаю, что это двести семьдесят километров в одну сторону, но, может, твой Эдик всё же выручит меня? Всего-то раз, только чтоб они заткнулись.

Дверь осталась приоткрытой. Совсем немного.

— В Италии? Боже. Ну я тогда просто не знаю, как мне быть... Не идти? Это исключено. У меня всего один брат, на его свадьбе я обязана показаться. Они меня съедят. Кать, считай, мы говорим с тобой в последний раз... Нет, не получится. Это маленький город, все друг друга знают. Я уже труп... Нет, других идей у меня нет... Не смейся так. Это вовсе не смешно... Да, я знаю. И всё равно.

Подслушивать нехорошо. Но как тут удержаться? Впервые на памяти Стаса Лариса говорила не о работе, а о своём, личном. 

Он чрезвычайно неторопливо собирал вещи. За окном накрапывал мелкий серый дождь, капли лениво ползли по стеклу, собираясь в ручейки. В такую погоду хороший хозяин и собаку во двор не выгонит. Этим можно будет оправдать задержку. Если, конечно, забыть про подарок родителей — почти новый «Пежо», поджидающий Стаса на той стороне улицы, прямо под проржавевшим знаком «Стоянка запрещена».

— Кать, хоть ты не начинай. Я уже говорила тебе... Да, говорила. И ещё раз повторю. Мне не нужен абы кто. Мне нужен равный мне, сильный, а лучше — сильнее меня, всё же я женщина и хочу чувствовать себя как за каменной стеной, а не быть ею. И нет, никакая это не блажь. Я не собираюсь становиться мамочкой для мальчика. И мадам для смазливого альфонса — тоже. Мне нужен тот, кого я смогу уважать. И на других я размениваться не стану. Это моё решение, и точка, всё... Чужие мужья мне тоже не нужны. И мне плевать, что будут говорить! Я так решила, я имею право сама решать, как мне жить... Прости. Не стоило и начинать этот разговор. Я поеду одна... Да, ладно. Что тут уже сделаешь? Будь что будет. Лишь бы тёте Нюре не пришло в голову притащить очередного бедолагу знакомиться...

Стас очнулся только у машины, пытаясь открыть дверцу ключом от багажника. 

«Равный ей, сильный, как за каменной стеной...»

Он оглянулся: склады и производственное здание, администрация на втором этаже, цеха на первом, оборот в миллион долларов за прошлый год, полторы сотни человек персонала. И всё она сама, начав с абсолютного нуля, даже с минуса, эта девочка из глубинки, никто, без связей, без ничего — и столько добилась.

Плюс она на четыре года старше. Для неё он мальчик, и не более того.

Стас треснул ладонью по мокрому, холодному капоту — сигнализация жалобно взвыла.

Но подпрыгнул на месте он, когда за спиной раздался знакомый голос:  
— Сломался? Помощь нужна?

Лариса сидела за рулем новенького «БМВ», смотрела с сочувствием, понятно было, если надо — выйдет под дождь, поможет и колесо поменять, а то и в мотор залезет и, на что угодно можно спорить, поломку, если она не сверхсложная, найдёт.

Она ведь из тех, что коня на скаку остановят, в горящую избу войдут, дом построят, дерево посадят, сына вырастят. И, правда, зачем ей такой, как он? К чему?

— Спасибо, Лариса Константиновна, я справлюсь сам.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Потерять надежду, как выяснилось, не так и плохо. Надежда — она ведь вечная лгунья, она нашёптывает: всё получится, ты сможешь, главное, сохрани, что уже есть. Зато когда терять нечего, то только и остаётся, что выбросить на помойку испорченные башмаки с дырявыми носками и зашагать по асфальту босиком, плюя на лужи и грязь. Безнадёжность подхлёстывает, как холод под ступнями. И бежишь вперёд, не рассчитывая больше ни на что и ни на кого, кроме себя.

Стас рискнул. А что ему оставалось делать? Хоть наизнанку вывернись, Ларису ему не то что не обогнать, её не догнать. Хоть умри, а не получится соответствовать светлому образу героя, победителя драконов, по совместительству — принцесс. А даже если выйдет, ну вдруг, чудеса, говорят, случаются, то разницу в возрасте всё равно никто не отменит. 

А значит, можно смело рисковать — быстрая смерть милосерднее долгой агонии.

Наутро Стас приехал на работу на час позже обычного, вооружившись веником бордовых роз. Они — «Дюжину, пожалуйста. И получше выбирайте, у меня начальница строгая» — кололись даже сквозь бумагу и пахли, как цветы из теплиц, слабо, не разберёшь. 

Получить колючками по морде — приятного мало. Но Стас был готов ко всему. 

Кроме...

Она хохотала. Она рыдала от смеха, согнувшись в кресле в три погибели, слёзы текли по покрасневшему лицу, и каждая слезинка жгла Стаса сильнее серной кислоты. 

Как у него пар из ушей не пошёл — неизвестно.

— Спасибо, Станислав Александрович.

Стас молчал, держал удар, пусть и хотелось только одного — сползти на пол и, закусив ковёр зубами, завыть.

— Давно так не смеялась. И я прощаю ваше опоздание. Оно того стоило. Кто вас надоумил? Бухгалтерия? Менеджеры? Нет, не говорите, я уже догадалась, это наверняка дизайнеры, вот у кого сумасшедших идей всегда без меры.

— Вы мне не верите?

Лариса встала. Улыбка играла на её лице, глаза сияли. Но ответила она привычно строго:  
— Идите работать, Станислав Александрович. Шутка зачтена, тема закрыта. Первое апреля отпраздновали на славу, Слава.

Стас на негнущихся ногах направился к двери.

— Станислав Александрович!

— М-мм...

— Если вас не затруднит, поставьте цветы в вазу. Помню, где-то есть высокая, в японском стиле, для таких длинных роз она, безусловно, подойдёт.

И контрольный в голову, чтоб уж наверняка:

— Справились? Спасибо, вы такой милашка.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Что не позволено ни простолюдину, ни дворянину, то дозволено шуту.

У трёхэтажного особняка, забор и ворота вокруг которого украшали гирлянды из воздушных шаров, место для стоянки нашлось с трудом. Стас втиснулся между старенькой «Нивой» и чёрным джипом с подозрительно «красивым» номером, заглушил мотор. Его спутница сидела рядом, только руку протяни. И Стас её протянул, предварительно обойдя машину и учтиво открыв дверь.

— Ларочка, ну наконец-то!

Древняя старушка в белом платке бросилась к внучке первой, подтянулись другие жаждущие обниматься, друзья, жених — нарядный и уже слегка навеселе.

— Знакомьтесь, Станислав Александрович Арсентьев. Мой близкий друг.

— Этот мальчик?

— Насколько близкий, о чём ты говоришь? Он же ещё ребёнок.

Родственники загомонили ещё громче. Вопросы посыпались со всех сторон.

Лариса больше молчала. Стас отвечал всё злее, всё выше задирал подбородок — за них двоих. Ни разу он не видел, чтобы она вела себя так неуверенно. Но и подобной атаки со всех сторон Стасу в жизни видеть не приходилось. 

Теперь понятно, почему она так не хотела ехать сюда одна.

И ясно, благодаря кому она такая...

Жених (кажется, Саша, Стас не слишком-то прислушивался к именам десятка представленных ему родственников и гостей) надавил на плечо тяжёлой ладонью.

— Так ты — тот, о ком я должен позаботиться ради чести сестры? Ну что, надрать тебе задницу уже сейчас? Или ты пока этого не заслужил?

Ну и вопрос. Хотя и другие родичи, не только принявший на грудь виновник торжества, не отличались хоть каким-то тактом.

Стас молча вывернулся, оглянулся, разыскивая взглядом Ларису.

— Ты обманываешь нас! Привезла какого-то мальчишку! Какая он тебе пара? Ты что?! Давно за ум пора взяться, деточка. Когда ж мы внучков с Никитичной дождёмся!

Пора ввязываться в бой, иначе от взбешённой, покрасневшей до корней волос принцессы останется только горстка пепла.

Стас растолкал шумных родственников, со спины обнял Ларису, крепко прижал к груди, коснулся щеки губами. Игра горячила кровь не меньше желанной близости.

Лариса, напряжённая вначале, взведённая, словно тугая пружина, вдруг расслабилась, повернула голову. 

Их губы встретились. Идеально. И в голове такая приятная тишина из разделённого на двоих дыхания... 

— Ну, может, он не так уж и плох, — проворчал кто-то, разбивая волшебство момента.

— Давайте в дом. Что на пороге-то застыли? Чай не лето!

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

С сигаретой в зубах подпирать стенку, спрятавшись от барабанящего по скатам крыши дождя, как-то солиднее. Стас пожалел, что не курит. А так выглядело, словно он прячется, что, к его стыду, не слишком отличалось от малоприятной реальности.

Ларису галдящие родственницы утащили куда-то наверх. Стас побродил по дому, поглазел на фотографии, груды фарфора и хрусталя, книги в библиотеке (одна беллетристика, ничего мало-мальски стоящего), безмолвно поулыбался в ответ на дурацкие вопросы и не выдержал, всё-таки сбежал на крыльцо.

Вскоре у него появилась компания, к счастью, молчаливая. Брат Ларисы (да, верно, Сашей его зовут) курил, поглядывая то на Стаса, то на ближайшую грядку с густо высаженными тюльпанами. Еще не раскрывшиеся, зеленоватые бутоны упрямо тянулись к небу, не желая пригибаться под всё усиливающимся дождём. 

— А у тебя неплохие нервы, ангелочек, — заметил Саша, щелчком отправляя окурок в заросли покрытой первыми листочками сирени. — Так в своей неотразимости уверен?

— С чего вдруг обо мне такое лестное мнение?

Саша кивком указал на мокнущий под дождём шикарный джип.

— Собственность Рахманова, местного недоолигарха. Сам Рахманов — в доме, при нём тётя Нюра и букет, вокруг народ, готовый раскатать для них с Ларисой красную ковровую дорожку в ЗАГС хоть сейчас, только отмашку дай. Так вот я никому бы не позволил дурить своей Наташке голову, а ты...

Что «ты», Стас не дослушал. Дверь хлопнула, когда он, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, уже преодолел половину лестницы на второй этаж.

Успел он как раз к началу представления, чтобы прикрыть спиной готовую испепелить здесь всех и вся Ларису, выхватить из рук блеклого придурка в золотых очёчках уродливый веник в шуршащем целлофане и сказать:

— Спасибо. Приятно познакомиться. Станислав Арсентьев, парень Ларисы.

Немая сцена. Занавес.

И пусть растерявшаяся публика ему не рукоплескала и не орала: «Бис!» — Стас своего добился. Лариса улыбнулась ему по-настоящему тепло, позволила себя обнять.

— Может, пройдёмся? Покажешь, где ты любила гулять девчонкой. И плевать на дождь.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Когда брошенный счастливой новобрачной в толпу девушек букет поймала возвышавшаяся над ними всеми Лариса, Стас не колебался и секунды. Пошёл прямо к цели, ответил на недовольный взгляд улыбкой и опустился на одно колено.

— Ты выйдешь за меня?

Крики, смех взволнованной родни, смирившейся таки за время весёлой свадьбы с «мальчишкой», давили со всех сторон, связывали Ларисе руки невидимыми верёвками. Её глаза зло сверкали, грудь вздымалась частыми рывками.

— Ну что ж ты медлишь, внученька?  
— Хватай своё счастье, пока не отобрали! Вот сколько девок с жадностью глядят на твоего красавца!  
— Хватай, хватай!

Лариса сдавила Стасу руку, дёрнула на себя, помогая подняться. 

— Что вы себе позволяете, Станислав Александрович! — зашипела она на ухо разъярённой кошкой. — Вот вернёмся, вам мало не пока...

Оставшуюся часть отповеди сжёг жаркий поцелуй под аплодисменты и рёв собравшихся гостей. И ещё один. И ещё.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Лариса Константиновна, — бормотал Стас, глядя в затуманенные зелёные глаза. — Наказывайте. Сколько угодно...

В ушах звенели тысячи колокольчиков, близость грела сердца, и ясно было — всё получится. Ведь в их жизни, как и в городе, медленно, но уверенно наступала весна...

 

_Конец._

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2011 год


End file.
